


偷偷do i之后不要立刻进行身体检查！

by Chromium_Hydride



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromium_Hydride/pseuds/Chromium_Hydride
Summary: 不论何时何地，把话说清楚都是人类之间正常交流的基础。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	偷偷do i之后不要立刻进行身体检查！

光之战士不太喜欢夜色药剂的味道。虽然每次喝了都能精神一振，但是这玩意实在是酸得烧心，喝完了胃里总要闹腾一小会儿。

不过刚回到第一世界的时候，他因为在原初世界的高强度法外战区活动有点过分疲劳，搞得使用传送都醉以太，水晶公得知以后按着他休息调养外加也喝了好几天的夜色药剂。稍微缓过来点，他就认真劝了水晶公说我给你整点紫胡萝卜汁，你可别喝这个了吧，再多喝点我怕你就算是水晶胃也得融化成水晶砂，到时候想和你说话我还得找乌兰把你做成人造元灵啥的。

虽然不太get水晶砂和人造元灵是怎么一回事，但水晶公听说大英雄要给自己搓果汁，马上高兴得尾巴都竖了起来，忙不迭点头，反正自从大英雄回来，他早就觉也睡着了毛也不掉了吃嘛嘛香身体倍儿棒，向天再借五百年不是问题，有大英雄可吸的日子里夜色药剂什么的自然也就不需要了。

于是光之战士捧着剩下的一箱夜色药剂去还给中庸工艺馆。不巧，贝斯里克不在，据说是去圣林牧场照看阿马罗了，光之战士寻思水晶都物资本来就没那么充足，放在这万一被谁拿走了也是一项损失，鉴于自己还没有吃中午饭，他干脆坐在地上从自己的四次元背包里翻出了一碗和欧米茄战斗时剩下的远古HQ番茄炖蛋风卷残云地吃了起来，吃完嘴一抹，又掏出好大一堆紫色胡萝卜和仙子苹果开始切切剁剁地搓果汁，贝斯里克一回来就看到大英雄在那对着一堆胡萝卜苹果，就问光之战士说冒险者这是有啥事吗？光之战士说最近改口味了想喝点果汁，这是多的夜色药剂我给你们送回来。贝斯里克挺意外，心想感情之前是大哥你喝这么酸啊？我还以为谁怀孕了。他又问光之战士说冒险者你还喜欢喝这个？光之战士也不好意思说不喜欢，就挠了挠头说还行吧，之前身体需要喝了一阵，最近觉得还是喝点新鲜果汁好，这不那话怎么说的，药疗不如食疗，营养均衡才能全面发育啊！

旁边的食疗狂魔弗里斯利克听见食疗俩字马上凑过来接话说可不是吗食疗天下第一，说完还给光之战士大肆炫耀了一番最近捕鱼的收获，没想到光之战士也不知道怎么了，闻到这浓烈的生命气味突然觉得有点反胃，捂嘴干呕了一下又忍住了，挥挥手说哎不好意思我不是说鱼不好，是我最近太累了。

贝斯里克见光之战士要吐，赶快给他倒了杯水，一脸复杂地问冒险者你这样多久了？光之战士想了想，之前东跑西跑当光之吸尘器那会儿也是挺累，不过还是天天把战场当家比较疲惫，更何况现在还多了个难搞的老男人对象。就说，也就这一两个月吧。

说到这就想起之前和哈迪斯这样那样的画面，光之战士老脸一红，嘿嘿一笑甩甩手说不过也没啥，我这身板必不能有事，现在都缓过来啦。

贝斯里克整个感觉震撼我妈，他想冒险者阁下也太特么乐观了吧吐一两个月了还必不能有事呢？别是生了什么病吧！他问光之战士你要不要告诉水晶公啊？光之战士赶快摆手说可别告诉他啊，这不之前他给我看了一眼以后就把我按那修养吃点有的没的还怪我不早点告诉他害他担心啥的，好悬床都不让我下，可把我憋死了，又不是生病！

又是全面发育又是老脸一红现在又石锤不是生病还不让下床啥的，贝斯里克上看看下看看，看着光之战士肌肉结实的胸部和胡子拉碴的脸惊得半天闭不上嘴，磕磕巴巴地问他那你们都已经知道了？

光之战士头一歪，一脸莫名其妙说这不是明摆着的事吗！

贝斯里克声音都忍不住拔高了说你不意外吗不震惊吗？！

光之战士觉得人被杀就会死总干架就会累不是再正常不过的事了，贝斯里克这个莫名其妙的态度让他更困惑了，难道第一世界有什么不一样的地方？他小心翼翼地回答说，这不是很普通吗，有啥可震惊的……

贝斯里克：您牛逼。

光之战士：……嘿嘿，一般一般，世界第三。

莫名被夸的光之战士美滋滋地搬出夜色药剂说行了我还有事这个你签收了吧，我先走了。

贝斯里克和弗里斯利克互相看看，都是一副一言难尽的样子。

这还第三？第一第二是谁啊？该说不愧是什么都能做到的大英雄吗？话说这孩子是谁的？看这个样子八成……是水晶公的？水晶公这是老房子着火还越烧越旺了吗，连男人也能整怀孕了可是激烈到了不得的程度……难道这是水晶公同乡的传统艺能？

正在看书的水晶公打了个喷嚏，还对自己风评被害喜当爹的事一无所知。

同样风评被害的光之战士更是丝毫没有意识到自己刚和人进行了一场意义深远的跨服聊天，考虑到最近总是酔以太，他没有传送，而是哼着歌坐着阿马罗飞到了温蒙特造船厂，和艾內威尔借了艘船，开开心心跑到黑风海里的亚马乌罗提找他的无影对象玩去了。

不过他这几天倒是都没见到那家伙，即使是问了古代人的幻影们爱梅特赛尔克在哪，古代人们也只是说爱梅特赛尔克外出了不在亚马乌罗提，之前这人根本因为第一世界光属性泛滥哪都不乐意去，现在光之战士想破了头也想不出他还能去哪。他独自划着小船，暗暗想着如果哈迪斯又不在，就再去问那个叫希斯拉德的古代人有没有哈迪斯的小秘密可以透露好了，整个幻影都市亚马乌罗提也就那个古代人会说些关于他对象的趣事，别人都只会说一些小孩子不要打听大人隐私的胡话。

估摸着位置也差不多了，光之战士丢下了定位用的锚，扑通一声跳下了水，还没等他往下潜，小船微微一晃，他刚才还叨念的家伙突然凭空冒了出来，黑袍子一敛长腿一叠优雅地往小船上一躺，夸张地发出一声生无可恋的叹息后，好整以暇地看着泡在水里的光之战士。

光之战士大叫一声，说你终于出现了我找你好几天了！说着就要爬回船上，躺在船上的那个伸出手摁着他的脑袋阻止了他，拖长了声音问哦知道想我了？光之战士倒是十分坦率，咕噜噜在水里冒出几个泡泡，说当然啦，你都不在家，我找不到你当然想你，你去哪了？

某个无影摘掉了他的红面具，慢悠悠地摇摇手指说，首先这个亚马乌罗提它不是我家，真正的亚马乌罗提早就没了，其次咱俩也不是那种去哪里还要报备的关系，还有，你傻吗？整个幻影亚马乌罗提都是我造的，你还和那些幻影打听我的花边新闻？以为我不知道？

光之战士憨厚地嘿嘿一笑，厚着脸皮爬上了船，他把头发往后一拢，露出光洁的额头，张开双臂抱了过去，全然不顾对方的嫌弃，送上了一个湿漉漉的熊抱，他整个身体的分量都压在哈迪斯身上说，我这不是想增进一些了解嘛，至于你家，你不喜欢把这当家把我家当家也可以，我家就是你家，我妈就是你妈。

哈迪斯恨不得给这得寸进尺的家伙一头锤，呸了一声说得了吧你也配滚滚滚把我衣服都弄湿了。但他没想到的是，这个所谓的光之战士不知道是自来就这样还是最近越来越不要脸，不仅没有再气鼓鼓反驳，反而点头如捣蒜，一边把海水甩得到处都是一边笑嘻嘻地说我配我配，咱俩最配！

扯了扯光之战士的脸，哈迪斯皱着眉头问他，你是不是有点兴奋过头了？

光之战士坐直了身体，搞得小船一阵摇晃，他豪放地脱掉上衣拧了拧干丢在一边，嘀咕着是吗？小别胜新婚兴奋也很正常吧？

他反过手捏了捏哈迪斯的脸开始喋喋不休了起来，说你才是，咋又半死不活的说些怪话，整得好像无家可归似的，你对象我这不还没死呢！放心咱们这都是这样的，以前我被通缉就有人这么收留我！啥时候一起去伊修加德，我给你介绍我干爹，我干爹是伯爵，可好使了。

哈迪斯揉揉太阳穴，他觉得自己的智商都快被拉低了，这人居然在自己这个原生种无影爱梅特赛尔克、亚拉戈帝国的缔造者、加雷马帝国初代皇帝面前炫耀一个山中小国的伯爵干爹有多好使，这人到底对哪多哪少有没有概念？

光之战士倒是十分认真，一点也不像是开玩笑。他再三补充要求哈迪斯有机会一定要跟他去伊修加德后就起身坐到船的另一头甩掉鞋子开始把湿漉漉的裤子脱下来拧水，但说实话这光之泛滥刚解决，柯露西亚岛还民不聊生的，能借到的船就这么一点点大，也不是很稳，这一套高难动作险些翻了，光之战士更是手上裤子一甩，只剩了一身衣服在船上，整个人光着膀子掉进了海里，他在水里翻了个跟头又钻了出来，裸着上身扒着船，抹了把脸上的海水，思索片刻突然问哈迪斯你看我这样像不像人鱼？

头疼的无影坐起来看着他说，你像水鬼。

被说成水鬼的光之战士假装张牙舞爪地爬上了船，凑过去跨坐到哈迪斯大腿上，说反正我衣服也湿透了，机会难得，要不要试试在这里？

哈迪斯未置可否，只是挑了挑眉毛，说你最近好像特别喜欢骑在上面？

对光之战士这边来说不拒绝就是同意，他本来摸着这个原生无影里三层外三层包裹得严严实实的袍子寻找可以通往皮肤的入口，听到这么一问，无所谓似的摊了摊手，说战斗还讲配合呢，我躺着一动不动的话你和操一块苹果派有啥区别？这个姿势好出力一点，你觉得呢？

我觉得？这样说着，穿着禁欲系黑袍子的无影一只手握着光之战士的脚踝扯过来，把刚才还跨坐在身上的家伙掀翻在了船上，他按着几乎全裸的光之战士，摸了摸自己光滑得体的下巴，说我觉得你技术烂透了，不如乖乖当一块苹果派更好。

撞到了手肘和后脑勺的光之战士龇牙咧嘴地说你居然喜欢操苹果派有没有人说过你很变态啊？

哈迪斯翻了个白眼，手下生风般扒掉了光之战士的内裤，顺手扔进了海里，说当然没有，毕竟像你这种自甘堕落到自比苹果派的人属实世间罕有。

光之战士挣扎着想起身抢救自己内裤的样子虽不甚雅观，嚷嚷的声音却相当大，大概是觉得这黑风海上不可能有什么人在的缘故。可惜任凭光之战士怎么呼喊，那也只是一条超级普通的纯棉四角内裤罢了，即使喊了它，它也不会因为使用者是光之战士这样的大英雄而飞回使用者的手里，很快，它就吸饱了水，沉入海底看不见的地方去了。

这时的光之战士也无暇再去思考内裤这种身外之物的问题了，纤长而骨节分明的手指正一根一根地插入他身体下方的肉洞，伴着越发响亮的水声进进出出的同时像是把他的身体当成钢琴弹奏着一般点按戳刺，极速升腾起来的热烈气氛让他的整个下身仿佛融化成了热热的果泥，糖浆从每一处黏膜每一处毛孔渗漏出来，蔓延出甜蜜而胶着的触感，他几次挣扎着想要起身，都被某一点上突如其来的快感冲击到软了腰，直到对方把他忍不住射出来的东西抹在他的乳尖上，略带调侃地笑他苹果派露馅了，他才得以喘息着起身，扯过哈迪斯一丝不苟的领子，假装威胁地说现在苹果派要吃你！说着就吻了上去。

亲了半天，光之战士终于在无影的黑袍子上找到了破绽，他可不喜欢被人像个物件似的从从容容地肆意玩弄，什么时候被插入这件事他更喜欢自己也有足够的主动权，海面此时却风云突变，厚重的黑云遮住了阳光和蓝天，又咸又凉的海风掀得小船起起伏伏，好在仰躺着也不那么难保持平衡，衣冠不整的无影给他在皮肤上留下了许多红色的印记，他也原样奉还了许多，等雨水随着雷声落下来的时候，天地之间仿佛只剩下了这艘漂浮不定的小船，他们交合的肉体是这漫天雨幕中唯一温暖的东西，冰冷的雨水顺着那一缕银发滴落到光之战士的眼睛里，让他的视线越发的模糊起来，体内鲜明的触感逼着他叫出了声，声音又隐没在雷雨之中。

被雨水浸湿的哈迪斯看起来格外的狼狈，但他似乎并不因为这豪雨而扫兴，反而兴致盎然，在这艘摇摇欲坠的小舟之中，他将迷乱的光之战士圈在怀中，吻着光之战士湿漉漉却仍然温暖的额头。光之战士的蓝眼睛里满是笑意，明明被操得腿都并不拢了，却还有力气搂着哈迪斯的脖子说些不着边际的话，他说怎么样，虽然淋湿了，但是你的苹果派还是鲜嫩多汁热乎乎的吧？

哈迪斯笑着摇了摇头，手指按住了那个说着胡话的嘴唇，他说你这苹果派又咸又有一股番茄味，算是哪门子的苹果派？或许你不说话会比较好吃一点，我的苹果派现在可以闭嘴了吗？

光之战士一哂，一句装腔作势的家伙被掩盖在了深吻之下。

暴风雨仿佛是专门为这两个放肆的家伙下的一样，等自己惹上事的光之战士被射得满满的了，阳光也开始从云彩的缝隙里泄露出来，照在瘫软在小船上满嘴抱怨的光之战士身上，他踢了踢把头发拢到后脑的某个无影，说我内裤都没得穿了啊你要怎么赔偿我？

无影顺势拉起那只乱踹的脚，说人要为自己的行为负责，你不在这种地方突然发情你的贴身衣物也不会离你而去，不过既然你特意提出了，我就赔你一点别的东西好了。

他把一个凉凉的晶体状的东西塞进了光之战士还不断有东西流出来的后穴里，说有古代人的幻影教过你用创造魔法吧？你可以用这个试试自己创造一条——啊，当然是要自己挖出来才能用。

还没来得及跳起来痛斥对方的变态，光之战士就被通讯珠的震动吓了一跳，接起来得知桑克瑞德已经和琳一起回了水晶都，因为有点事需要他帮忙，问他能不能马上回来一趟。

他又不好意思说自己刚和对象在海上打了野炮正温存着，只好答应马上回来。

哈迪斯已经使用他的小手段恢复了干爽体面的状态，抱着手臂坐在船头，抬了抬下巴问要不要带着你体内的那个过去，等于不管在哪里我都陪着你，我还算贴心不是吗？

光之战士却不得不一点点拧干又一次湿透了的衣服裤子，他努了努嘴，翻着白眼说我之后会想办法拿出来的，你这家伙就乖乖等我回家吧。

无影耸了耸肩，丢下一句：

“姑且在你活着的时候……”

说罢就从船上消失了。

光之战士朝着船头的空气挥了挥手，说放心吧我一定活得久一点，别的等我死了再说呗。

还船的时候面对艾内威尔的目光着实尴尬，幸亏雨水把大部分痕迹都冲淡了不少，光之战士提前换上了盔甲免得脖子上的吻痕露出来，但他因为屁股里塞着东西而不安扭动的样子实在可疑得不行，不过姑且也不太会有人对大英雄刨根问底，艾内威尔关心了他几句就放过了大英雄。光之战士心虚地表示了感谢，然后飞快使用以太传送遁走，没有再留下任何露出破绽的机会。

回到水晶都的光之战士刚和卫兵打完了招呼就不得不扶着墙捂住了嘴，刚才见着了对象一直没想起来难受，这会儿不知是不是因为以太传送的副作用，他又开始想吐了。

也可能是那个番茄炖蛋不新鲜……仔细回忆了一下那玩意的制造日期其实已经是好几个月之前，光之战士一个没忍住，呕意上涌，吐在了墙角。

他吐了出来倒是一身轻松，暗自下决心要清理一番背包，把这些过期的食品通通丢了。好巧不巧这一幕被得到卫兵的传话赶过来的桑克瑞德和琳看见了，小姑娘一直对当初放任光之战士差点食罪灵化无能为力这件事特别内疚，光之战士当街呕吐的惨象吓得小姑娘一个缩地冲到他身边，叠声询问他怎么了身体哪里不舒服。

光之战士挠了挠头说没事我就是吃了过期食品，吐完就没事了，趁这会儿没啥人我先把这玩意收拾一下。

琳眉头皱得活脱脱像是光之战士下一秒就要在她眼前去世，眼泪都要下来了，她抓着光之战士的手腕，像个流泪猫猫头似的哭唧唧地说可是你看起来很累的样子、这怎么行呢是不是和以太失调有关啊，让我给你看看吧！

桑克瑞德的表情看起来超纠结，担心也是非常担心的样子，只不过眼神里写满了我闺女要哭了你快想想办法。光之战士被他盯得脑门儿冒汗，只好连忙举手投降点头说别哭啊你看吧但我真的没啥事，你看完赶快说说是啥事找我吧，正事要紧。

琳闭上眼睛，一双小手上上下下地在光之战士周身扫来扫去感受着光之战士体内的以太，最后停在小肚子附近。她反反复复确认了好几次，最后睁开眼睛歪着头看向光之战士，小小的脸上写满了大大的疑惑。

她把手贴在下巴上思考了相当长的时间，长到桑克瑞德都紧张了起来，也开始用一种下一秒光之战士就要在他眼前去世的眼神看着光之战士。

突然小女孩双掌一拍，像是终于想通了似的，她握紧拳头，不可思议地看着光之战士。

“我已经是大女孩了所以、所以我知道的！我有在书上看到过！过度消耗呀恶心呕吐啊、加上这种肚子里面有其他人的以太的情况的话，应、应该是……是有小宝宝了！对吧！”

光之战士的下巴都掉了下来，桑克瑞德更是盯着光之战士的一双眼珠子都差点飞出眼眶。

但要说夸张，还得是正好路过的水晶公。他整个人带手里捧着的箱子一起摔在了地上，箱子里摔出一大堆炼金药剂、小零食、几本书和婴儿服装用品之类的东西。一直是水晶都最慈祥坚定领导者的水晶公这次连掉在地上的东西都没有捡，连滚带爬地冲过来抓着光之战士的肩膀前后摇晃，一颗流泪猫猫头怼在光之战士的面前，带着哭腔质问道：

“这么大的事为什么我是最后一个知道的啊！是谁的啊？！难怪中庸工艺馆一直跟我说恭喜恭喜什么的还塞给我一堆孕婴用品！你看还有照顾孕妇的书和育儿指南啊！怀孕很危险啊你为什么不告诉我！你不相信我了吗！！！”

怎么可能啊男的不会怀孕的拜托你们的脑子都还好吗？！

光之战士崩溃地大声吐槽着，一拳锤爆了一片墙砖。

而那个自称是回家路上刚巧路过的罪魁祸首——某个名为爱梅特赛尔克的无影差点笑得从房顶上摔下来。


End file.
